Good Girl?
by Rogue LeBeau12
Summary: Rogue has always been Logan's good little girl, but when she finds an injured Remy in her back yard, that may all change. Rated K for scenes of Mild Violence
1. Logan's Little Girl

**Hay Guys, if any of you reading this are Romy lovers,(which is probably why you clicked on this =)) I hope that you like this, and it's still in the process of making, so just tell me what you think should be made better, or any tips on how it could be better, just comment. Oh, please excuse the accents, I'm learning here. KK, here goes nothing…**

**Good Girl: Chapter 1**

**Logan's Daughter**

Logan POV

As Logan opened the door to the Institute, he heard Laura and Kurt in the Living room playing video games. "Kurt, I'm so going to kill you!" "Oh yah, vell see about zat!" Laura giggled maniacally as she mutilated Kurt's avatar. Logan and Rogue walked into the room. "Kids actually play this junk?" Kurt and Laura ignored him as Kurt stared in horror at the blinking "game over" screen. Laura convulsed in laughter on the floor as she watched Kurt's face. Logan turned his head and chuckled, "At least you're not like that, darlin'." He took his sweet daughter's tiny gloved hand and walked up the stairs.

His Rogue. His poor 17 year old daughter had dealt with too much these last two months. She gained new powers. She lost control of the old ones. She had met Daken, her brother, and gained her adopted little brother, Kurt. Logan loved her more than anything else in the world.

The two reached Logan's room, where he wrapped her in a warm embrace, careful that her head only touched his shirt, not his skin. "I love yah, Stripes." He felt her smile at her nick name against his chest. "Ah love yah too, daddy." "G'night." He said kissing her hair gently.

As she walked away, he remembered when he had first found her in Mississippi when she was just 8 years old.

**FLASHBACK**

Logan was angry. Beyond angry. He was furious. How could he have a daughter? His old pick-up truck growled as he turned into the garage of the little old house. He had received a note from Mystique- an old partner of his. She had his daughter apparently, as an adopted child. She was holding her for him until he got himself back up on his feet- until he had gotten a stable job, and was done with the drinking.

He stepped out of the truck and walked up to the old wooden porch. It was pretty here. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. He could see the lake in the back sparkling under the sun. He knocked on the door and huffed out air. A beautiful woman answered the door. She had long chocolate brown hair, pale skin with rosy cheeks and a strong, thin frame. Her eyes were pale blue, almost white. She was blind. "Logan!" she said breathlessly, with a smile. "You're finally here! She can't wait to meet you. Come in, come in. Sit down and make yourself at home." She offered him a seat on the big comfy couch. "Would you like something to drink dear? A soda, water, iced tea?" Logan wanted to say a beer, but he knew that he was trying to stop drinking. "No thank you." "Alright," she said with a beautiful smile. "I'll just call them down then. Raven, he's here!"

She looked the same way she did 15 years ago. Her long blonde hair flowed down her curved frame and her blue crystal eyes sparkled as usual. Logan stood up and smirked. "Ah, Raven. Looking lovely as usual. Who's face did you rip off this time?" "Logan." She purred. "Don't you remember dog, this is the way I looked before all of this mess?" Logan winced at 'dog'. "Where's my kid, Raven?" "First off- she's my kid. You just made her. I'm the one who made sure that she got schooling, and clothes and food to eat. I was the one who took care of her when she was sick." Logan rolled his eyes. "Did you ask me to come here just so you could tell me how bad of a person I am?" "You're right. Come down here sweetie. He's here." "She knows?" "She thinks that you were at war and you've come back to take her back. She knows that you are her father."

"Daddy, you're home!" A beautiful little girl came bounding down the steps. She had pale skin with rosy cheeks just like the blind woman who came to answer the door. She had long legs and long auburn hair- and a bright white streak in the front. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green. Suddenly, Logan had a flashback of a woman's face. She had the same beautiful eyes, except her hair was jet black. Logan felt he had known her from somewhere, but where? Her face disappeared, just like all the other flashes he had. "Daddy?" a little voice called. Logan snapped out of his reverie. "Daddy?" she called again as he looked down at her little face. "Hey there, Stripes." She grinned widely at the nick name. "Where have you been? I've waiting for you!" Raven intervened. "Logan, this is Anna- Marie. Your daughter."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey Dad," She said turning to him, "Do you know who know who my mom is?" he could see the desperation and yearning look in her eyes. Logan froze. "Ummmm… I can't really answer that." Rogue smiled childishly. "You can't remember, or you were just that bad of a man-slut?" "Go to bed, bub." He said growling. She giggled as she walked into her room.

The truth was, he couldn't remember.


	2. There's a Body in Our Yard!

**Hello people of Earth! I'm really excited because I'm on Easter Break, and I more time to write! Okay- Please READ AND REVIEW? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZEEEEE EEE?!**

**Good Girl?**

**Chapter 2: There's A Body in Our Backyard! **

**Rogue POV **

Rogue awoke to the sound of Logan's heavy footsteps pounding down the hall way towards her door. She glanced to the alarm clock. 3 am. She sat up, pulling her covers tighter around her as Logan pushed her door open. "What's wrong?" "I smelled blood. Lots of it. You okay?" Rogue breathed out. "I'm fine. Let me come with you." She jumped out of the bed grabbing a sweatshirt and following Logan through the hall.

He led her down stairs to Laura's room, who was sitting up straight in her bed, hair disheveled. "You smell it too, don't you?" she nodded her head and joined them. Apparently, everyone had woken up to the violent crackling of lightning outside. The rain smashed against the many windows of the Institute and rolled down as people began to lazily congregate into the living room. Professor rolled up and announced loudly, "Alright children, I know that it is very early in the morning and many of you have Midterms tomorrow," The teenagers began to moan when they remembered their terrible fate that lay before them that day. "But, it has been brought to my attention by Mr. Logan here, that there is an alarming amount of blood within our perimeter. Are any of you injured?" the children all mumbled sleepily "No."

Rogue looked out the window as the lightning flashed and the grand expanse of the lawn illuminated. On the far end of the yard by the entrance gate, Rogue saw a recumbent tree whose roots were mangled and destroyed. And underneath the tree, she saw the smallest piece of brown cloth sticking out from underneath the tree. "Look!" she exclaimed, jogging over to the window. "There's something underneath the tree! I'm going out to look at it." She heard Logan yelling at her to stay inside, but she ignored it.

She was soaking by the time she reached the tree. She ignored the cold and inspected the area. There was definitely someone under there. She was going to have to lift it. She knew that would be a huge risk because there was a possibility that Ms. Marvel was going to take over and probably do something terrible. But, she felt an overwhelming sense of protection and concern for the person underneath. She crouched down to the tree and wrapped her arms around the trunk. She could see Logan out of the corner of her eye coming to pry her off of the tree. "STAY BACK!" she screamed in an edgy tone of voice that she didn't even recognize.

She didn't know what came over her. It was like this whole new, strong, amazingly brutal side of Rogue surfaced. She didn't know if she liked it or not. She began to pull up on the tree trunk. The muscles in her arms began to feel very sore and she began to scream under all of the pressure that was building up within her muscles. Around her, Professor, Scott, and Logan came closer to her. "AH SAID TAH STAY BAHK!" Rogue screamed in that edgy voice again. She saw them jump back in shock and she felt bad, but she had told them before. _Wait a second, _Rogue thought. _What is going on? Why am I acting so nasty? _She stopped thinking when she realized she had the tree in the air. _Right. I'm tapping into Carol's powers. I'm also using her personality traits. Great._

She threw the tree away and she found that she had taken a sudden interest in the body that lay there on the ground. She tried to take a step forwards- but her leg wouldn't move. A sudden wave of pain hit her straight in the head. She fell to the muddy ground screaming in pain. She felt Logan's warm hands grab her and hold him tight to her. "Rogue- Rogue are you okay?" he whimpered in a concerned tone. She tried to tell him no, but her body seemed that it wasn't connected to her brain.

Suddenly the pain stopped. She gasped for air as Logan once again screamed, "Rogue! Say something, please!" "Wha- what just happened?" Professor began, "Your mind was just invaded and partially taken over by Ms. Marvel. It had something to do with your new found powers." Rogue blinked while she processed what Professor had just explained. She wriggled free of Logan's grasp and she walked cautiously, but slowly towards the body on the ground.

There in the mud, lay possibly the world's most beautiful man. His face was flawless, tanned to perfection. His face looked as if Michelangelo himself couldn't have created it. His lips- plump and pink were set in a straight line. He had shaggy dark brown hair that sprawled across his face. She pulled the strands gently away from his face to get a clearer look. She looked down to his broad chest, and her hands followed suit. Her eyes caught the red of the blood slowly trickling out of a stab wound from a tree branch in his left arm. He was hurt and she was going to fix him. Her eyes ached to look back to his angelic face, and again, her hands followed her eyes. She found her index finger running in a straight line up and down the bridge of his perfect nose.

She gasped at his beauty and realized that there were other people around them. She lowered her head down to his nose and listened to hear if he was breathing. Just in that moment, she felt the warm breath of his against her ear, and she closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth against her. She was acting strangely, and she had no idea why.

Almost instinctively, she wrapped him in her arms, and bolted across the lawn towards the Med-Bay. She was being somehow greedy and glutinous, keeping this man and all his beauty to herself. But, she couldn't care less. As soon as she got to the Med-Bay, she gently put him on a bed. She had had previous medical training from Beast and Jean, so she knew exactly what he needed. She set him up on a saline solution drip, connected an IV, and started to remove the clothes that were blocking her from treating him.

First, she removed a Brown trench coat, which she assumed that he wanted later when he woke up. It had sustained minimal damage from the tree, just a few tears. She would sew them up while he slept. Next his shirt. _Oh dear. _She began thinking. He was solidly built, and again, she found her hands lightly touching his chest and stomach. She remembered that she had to save him. She pushed in the needle into the crook of his arm. Then, she began to dab at the stab wounds with a pad of hydrogen peroxide. Then, she placed gauze and wrapped the arm. She checked him for any other open wounds, but could only find bruises. _What could have happened to him? _She thought. Suddenly, a migraine hit her. "OWCH" She exclaimed. She grabbed her head and tried to sort the multiple people in her head just like Professor had showed her. Wait. There was someone new up there. She hadn't absorbed anyone. What was going on? She shook her aching head, and turned back to her beautiful man.

She tilted her head and smiled as she rubbed his face. _I wish you could love me back. _


	3. In Your Head

**Hey Guys- HAPPY EASTER! I hope you all are enjoying it. Yeah. I really don't have anything else to say. Just read. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?!**

**Good Girl?  
Chapter 3: In Your Head**

**REMY POV **

Remy's whole body was sore. His head, his legs, everywhere. He could only remember driving his motor bike and a very sinister cackle.

**FLASHBACK**

As he zipped up his duffel bag, Remy huffed out hot air. He was leaving now, and that was final. He glanced at the clock. 11:34 pm. He was going to have to drive a long way from New York to New Orleans. He walked swiftly over to his small dresser and snatched up a picture of his family. His father, Jean Luc, his big brother Henri, Henri's wife, Mercy, and Belladonna. They all looked so happy and perfect. The only problem was: Remy wasn't in the picture. They had run him out of town. Remy placed his thumb over Belle's tiny face, and pushed down, childishly hoping she could feel the pain.

He slammed down the picture and stood up taller. "Ah, Remy Enteinne LeBeau, tha Prince of the Teives Giuld, will not stand up ta dis bullin'. Remy's gunna get himself outa heah, and he's gunna take his rightful place at home." He belived that for a second and then slouched again. He was going to have to work pretty hard to get home again.

He grabbed the duffel bag and his keys, and walked out the door. His motor bike was right there at the curb, thankfully. He strapped his bag onto the back, and hopped on. He stuck the key in the ignition and it roared to life. He took off at high speeds down the road. He had to get out of here as fast as he could, so that he couldn't get to him. He let the cool night breeze fly through his coat and hair, warning him to stay awake.

He drove for about 20 minutes down a senic backroad. He checked his surroundings. A beautiful mansion was on his left. Around him was a heavily wooded forest. Just then, Remy's sharp vision locked onto a figure, about 6 feet, and solidly built. It was planted dead in the middle of the road. Remy honked his horn a few times to make the person aware that he was coming. It did nothing. Instead, it lifted it's right hand as if to stop him. Remy kept honking his horn as he got closer and closer.

He got close enough to recongnize the figure. "Sinister." He snarled. This was exactly who he was trying to get away from. He was done playing cat and mouse with him. this was it. He was going to stand up to him. Remy pushed to gas and the acceleration harder, hoping for Sinister to move. Instead, Sinister reached out and grabbed the fairing and flipped him over. Remy skidded into the dirt.

"Ah'm done wit yah, Sinister. Ah want notin' tah do wit yah." Sinister grinned. "Ah, my young mutant, where will you go?" "Mah family." "But, they ran you out, remember? And that is when I found you, foolish child." He twisted a strand of Remy's hair. "Ah said, AH'M DONE!" Remy said while charging a card and tossed it at him. It just evaporated at Sinister's waist. Remy's face hardened as he braced for retaliation.

Sinister hit hard. Very hard. Remy found himself bleeding and down in the dirt. "Give up now, Gambit?" Sinister said holding Remy up by the collar. He spit bloody saliva in his face. Sinister glowered and grew furious. He effortlessly tossed Remy over a wall- which really hurt. He also didn't see the large tree being flown over the wall at him.

He blacked out.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Remy remembered now. Sinister beating him, badly. He felt much better- as if someone had taken care of him. He heard humming. He used his empathy to feel around the room. A girl- she was calm, and somewhat sad. Was this the person who save and took care of him? he tried to send her an empathic message, and suddenly, he heard her screech. "OWCH!"

He knew she had felt him. he traveled through her head- it was a jumbled mess. He walked through the darkness until he saw a blond woman sobbing loudly.

"Hello?"

**Yeah, I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the others a bit longer. BYE! **


	4. Get Out!

**Do you guys like this so far? If you have suggestions, just pm me. Here we go. Chapter 4!**

**Good Girl? **

**Chapter 4: Get Out! **

**Remy POV**

"Hello?" Remy called out into the darkness. "Is there anyone out there?" "Who are you?" A wounded voice called out. "Are yah alright?" Remy said, finding her and stooping down to her level. Her head shot up to him. She was beautiful, with feline-like features, big bright blue eyes, and pink pouty lips. Did this mind belong to her? "What's your name?" "Carol." She sighed.

"Er… is this your mind?" Remy asked awkwardly. "No, this mind belongs to the witch who brought me here!" "Oh." Remy said feeling sort of disappointed. The girl who saved him was a witch? "Can you get me out of here?" Carol asked, an expression of hope spread across her face. "No, I'm sorry." Carol's eyebrows knit together in frustration. Her once clear blue eyes became brown like the dirt. Her golden locks turned to dried out straw. Her flawless skin turned a sickly green and blotted with warts. Remy backed up in disgust.

"If you can't get out, then why are you here in the first place?" She shrieked. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" She lunged at his neck as Remy pulled back and screamed in utter terror.

ROGUE POV

The once tranquil beautiful and also now shirtless man leapt up from the table screaming. She didn't realize how large he was until he was awake. He heaved and blinked a few times as he observed his surroundings. She rushed over to him and whispered gently, "It's alright, it was just a dream. I'm here now. There's nothing to be afraid of." She rubbed his back and smiled. "Lay down." His heart and brain wave monitors were going crazy.

As he lay down again, she unconsciously ran her fingers up and down the bridge of his nose. "Ah love yahre eyes." She said smiling. His eyes were an alarming scarlet, and the parts of his eyes that were supposed to be white were pitch-black. They were frightening at first, but as she continued to look at him, they began to become almost beautiful. The man looked at her in surprise and her smile disappeared. "Are you a wi-witch?" the beautiful man said. His voice was heavy and deep and he had the most wonderful Cajun accent. Even though she could hear the deepness, there was something about the way he asked her. Something that sounded like a small frightened child. "What? No! Ah'm a Mutant, just lahke yah!" She said laughing childishly. He breathed out in relief. "Good." He looked at her in the face, which made her want to faint, and the most childish grin spread across his face. His eyes sparkled like a wicked child who had just done something terribly wrong. "Ah'm Remy LeBeau." He said his name with such confidence and finesse. She giggled. "Ah'm guessing you say yahre name lahke that a whole lot to whole lotta girls don't yah?" Remy smiled with almost perfect teeth and said, "Of course ah do, how could tha ladies resist?"

Rogue laughed and rolled her eyes playfully and said , "Didn't yah just wahke up, you ain't supposed to be this energized." "Remy's got plenty of energy." He smiled and at the center of his cheeks were the set of the cutest dimples she had ever seen. He was too perfect to be real. Maybe she was having one of those dreams. But she kept pinching herself, and she felt every single one. Yep. This was all real. "What were yah dreaming about?" "What?" "In yahre sleep, you were mumblin' and sweatin' and stuff." Remy looked down. "Mustah been a nahtmare." "Oh. Ah'll call the Prahfessah den."

Five seonds later, Professor came wheeling into the Medbay, and greeted Remy warmly. "Good afternoon, Gambit. I trust you slept well?" "Ahre yah a telepath?" Professor smiled and said, "Very observant. Yes, indeed I am. I am Professor Charles Xavier. I promise that I won't read your mind without your permission." Remy lay down in satisfaction and breathed out. "What is this place?" Professor chuckled to himself and said, "This is Xavier's Institute for the Gifted." "You take care of mutants here?" "Yes, we do. We have boarding rooms, we send our children to school, and we are a family here. We welcome anyone who needs help."

Rogue looked down and realized that he was squeezing her hand. She felt her face get hot. "How are yah feelin'?" "Ah'm fahne." "Oh, I guess I'll just leave then." Rogue started. Remy grabbed onto her and squeezed her hand harder. "Please don't leave me here." He said in a whimpering helpless tone. "O-okay." She said. She heard Professor wheel away.

20 MINUTES LATER

The two couldn't stop laughing. "Yahre tellin' meh da truth?" "Yeah!" Remy sighed. "We got intah so much trouble that mah Tante Mattie practically branded me wit a hot fork!" Remy pointed to a spot on his bare chest. Rogue looked away. "What happened here?" She pointed to a peculiar scar about 12 inches long. Remy's smile faded away, and she saw that that scar had a bad story behind it. "Ah mean, yah don't have to answer it if yah don't wanna." She looked down. "Why ahre yah so nervious, Cherie? Ah'm an empath, yah know." _Oh great. _Rogue thought. _He can feel all of my emotions. _"A-ahm not nervous." Rogue stuttered. "Yah you ahre." She looked away from his bare chest. "You're bleeding again."


End file.
